Muddy Business
by Pureya
Summary: After practicing in the mud, Kazemaru and Midorikawa give a clueless Tsunami a lesson in proper hair care, along with a helping hand.


"Practice is over! Hit the showers! Don't forget to stretch well and drink plenty of fluids!" Coach Kudou ordered his now extremely muddy and exhausted team.

"Yes sir!" The team chorused and started to make their way towards the showers, all crumbling about their sore muscles. Mud soccer was just like swamp soccer: extremely tiring and hard on the players.

"I don't know if I'll ever get all this mud out from my hair… And call me crazy but I'm sure there was clay in there too!" Midorikawa said. He was covered in mud from head to toe, having slipped up and fallen multiple times in the mud. Kazemaru nodded, touching his own mud covered hair that now looked far thinner as it had clotted to one big clump on his head.

"But I know someone who'll have a harder time than us."

"Who?" Kazemaru pointed to their surfing Okinawan friend. Tsunami's hair was almost unrecognizable thanks to the mud. "Whoa… That must weight like ton! It's amazing how it's still standing up!"

"Uh-huh….Ouch!" Kazemaru had tried to get his hair bobble off but it had mud covered hair wrapped all around it.

"Hey! Don't try to do that! Don't you know how much it's gonna hurt? Sheesh." Midorikawa said, grapping Kazemaru's arm before the boy could try it again.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Kazemaru asked, sending a glare towards the boy when he yanked his arm free. Midorikawa placed his hands on his hips and huffed.

"Well, there are really two options. One, you cut your hair." The death glare Kazemaru sent his way clearly told Midorikawa that no, cutting Kazemaru's hair was not an option. "And two, you let me help."

"Forget it, I'm not letting you touch my hair."

"Why not?"

"…"

"C'mon. I was gonna ask your help with my hair." Kazemaru eyed the other boy suspiciously. "I swear, if I try anything funny I'll let you shave my head!" That seemed to be enough to convince Kazemaru who after a moment of pondering it over finally nodded.

"Okay then."

They headed for the showers. When they arrived in the locker room, most of the guys had already washed and were putting on clean clothes. Midorikawa and Kazemaru were used to waiting until they were the last to go into the shower since they knew it took them longer to wash their hair and it seemed unreasonable to make the other boys wait.

"You guys look like rats with your hair!" Endou exclaimed as the two boys set their foot in the room. Kazemaru sighed. The boy really had no tact whatsoever.

"Eh… Thanks?" Midorikawa said and Kazemaru shook his head.

"Don't thank him. Endou doesn't know sarcasm." Midorikawa and Endou laughed at Kazemaru's warning.

"Well you guys better hurry before the mud dries off. Goenji! You ready?" The white haired striker nodded and the two boys exited the room.

"He has a point. Hurry up, my head's starting to itch." Kazemaru said, pulling his shirt over his head. He rummaged through his bag and took out his shampoo, conditioner and towel. "Did you remember to bring soap?"

"Yeah. You need something else?" Kazemaru shook his head.

"No." They undressed in silence and then made their way towards the showers. They passed Toramaru who was checking Kidou's head for any possible mud. Kazemaru winced. 'Must be hell getting the mud out of dreadlocks' He thought. Judging from the sympathetic frown that marred Midorikawa's face he was thinking along the same lines.

"Haaaaah! I feel great!" Tsunami exclaimed as he stepped out from the shower. Kazemaru and Midorikawa stopped to stare at the taller teen before they simultaneously grabbed his arms and dragged him back to the showers.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"You can't be serious!" Kazemaru said.

"You didn't get even half the mud out of your hair!" Midorikawa exclaimed. Midorikawa grabbed a small stool and pointed at it. "Sit. We are going to wash your hair." He ordered. Tsunami looked their determined faces before sighing and admitting defeat. Kazemaru took his shampoo and poured some on his and Midorikawa's hands and together they started rubbing it into the light pink locks.

"Owww.. You're ripping my hair out!" Tsunami whined.

"Oh be a man!" Midorikawa said.

"Did you even use shampoo when you first showered? These clumps haven't softened even a bit!" Kazemaru said as he attacked another muddy spot.

"Nah, I don't really bother with those cosmetics more than once or twice a week." Tsunami said offhandedly.

"WHAT!?" The shorter boys shouted in unison.

"What? Is that bad?" Kazemaru shook his head in disbelief.

"Not really no, but it'd make managing your hair a LOT easier." Kazemaru explained.

"Aah! There's no sense in worrying over such things! Just go with flow and everything's gonna be okay!" Tsunami beamed.

"Yeah it's easy for you to say and wait us to sort out this mess." Midorikawa muttered as he managed to open an especially big muddy tangle of hair.

"Hey, I didn't _ask_ you guys to help!" Tsunami remarked.

"Well yeah we saved you from the shame of showing everyone that you can't wash your hair properly." Midorikawa shot back and Tsunami pouted. They kept working on the surfer's hair until they had managed to get rid most of the mud.

"Shut your eyes and mouth, I'm going to rinse the shampoo out." Kazemaru said as he turned on the water. Midorikawa rubbed made sure that they got all the shampoo and mud off before he signaled for Kazemaru to turn the water off.

"Well thanks guys! This really feels a bit better!" Tsunami smiled and was about to stand up when Midorikawa put his hands on the taller teen's shoulders and pushed him back.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have to put some conditioner in your hair."

"Eeeeeh? No way, I don't use conditioner."

"Believe me, you'll thank us later when you brush your hair." Kazemaru said as he poured some conditioner on Tsunami's hair. Tsunami started to say something but was cut off as Midorikawa fisted his hand and looked at the surfer through narrowed eyes.

"And if you say that you don't brush your hair I'm gonna smack you!" Tsunami laughed nervously and resigned to his fate. But it didn't take him long to start actually enjoying his situation as Kazemaru started massaging the conditioner into his hair and scalp. It actually felt really good and he leaned slightly into the touch. Kazemaru noticed and smiled. Maybe they had managed to teach the tall teen thing or two about hair care.

"Okay, let's rinse and then it's your turn, Midorikawa." The green haired youth nodded and turned on the water, rinsing the conditioner from Tsunami's hair.

"Woooow! My hair's really smooth!" The tall teen exclaimed as he raised a hand to his hair. He looked honestly impressed. Kazemaru nodded as Midorikawa took Tsunami's place sitting on the stool.

"A proper conditioner will do that. You should really start using conditioner, it'd be so much easier to manage thick hair like yours if you did." Kazemaru said as he started to carefully pull the hair bobble from Midorikawa's hair.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Midorikawa whined as some of the tangled hair got ripped from fir scalp with the bobble. Tsunami smirked.

"Oh be a man!" He said and Midorikawa glared at the tan teen. Kazemaru chuckled and shook his head. Tsunami looked at the two younger boys and smiled brightly. Such cute and nice little boys they were. "Want some help?" He asked but without waiting for a reply started helping Kazemaru with muddy green hair.

Together the three washed Midorikawa's and Kazemaru's hair with minor problems (all of which stemmed from Tsunami's lack of knowledge when it came to proper hair washing) and an hour later they were out from the showers, clean and fully clothed. Kazemaru had agreed to brush the taller teen's hair after the surfer had asked him to. To all the other boys' amusement Midorikawa and Kazemaru told Tsunami more about proper hair care during supper but Tsunami seemed to take everything they sad to heart.

* * *

Next morning Tsunami ran to Kazemaru and Midorikawa who were stretching next to the field.

"Morning!"

"Nngggh…" Midorikawa wasn't a morning person.

"Good morning." Kazemaru said with a small smile. Tsunami was smiling widely and seemed to be in really good spirits that morning. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah! I slept AMAZING!" Tsunami exclaimed. "Who would have known how much better it's to sleep with clean untangled hair!" Kazemaru and Midorikawa sweat dropped.

"Uh, probably all that regularly clean and brush their hair." Midorikawa muttered.

"And my hair smells great!" Tsunami grinned and took a step towards Kazemaru and buried his face in the smaller teen's hair, earning a surprised squawk from Kazemaru and a shocked look from Midorikawa. "Just like your hair! its jasmine right?" Tsunami asked after he had inhaled the smell of Kazemaru's hair. Too stunned to talk, Kazemaru just nodded his confirmation. "Knew it! Well, thanks again!" Tsunami slapped Kazemaru on the back and left to talk with Tatchimukai, leaving the two stunned teens in his wake. Midorikawa was the first to recover from his shock.

"You're blushing." He said, smirking at the teal haired boy who immediately woke from his stupor.

"Oh shut up." Kazemaru said, eyeing Midorikawa's smirk. He shook his head. "Seriously, you people need to learn some restraint." Kazemaru said and started towards Endou and Kidou. Midorikawa laughed.

"Maybe you just need to learn to let go!" He shouted and ran after Kazemaru.

* * *

Couldn't find any fics where Tsunami and Kazemaru are both main characters so I had to write one myself. And well, Midorikawa is just fun to write so I added him to the mix as well!  
I love all of them! I remember thinking 'Wow, that's quite a head!' When I first saw Tsunami. That much hair MUST weigh a lot. He probably has killer neck muscles! :D


End file.
